


Failure

by laelreenia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble prompt: Hidan actually /wins/ the fight with Shikamaru and returns to battle alongside Kakuzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt I was given on tumblr.

Hidan laughed, plunging the pike through his heart, the boy in front of him letting out a gasp as he fell to his knees blood bubbling from his mouth.

"DID YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME! THE POWER THAT JASHIN GRANTS ME IS UNSTOPPABLE! YOU FAILED! JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID SENSEI! ALL YOU HEATHENS WILL BE SACRIFICES TO THE GREAT LORD JASHIN!!"

Shikamaru let out a gurgling gasp, as he collapsed to the ground the light leaving his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Hidan groaned, "Fuck that feels good."

Finishing his ritual alone was a pleasant change, normally Kakuzu was nagging him every five minutes about when he'd be done, how soon could they move on. The quiet was a nice change. Finishing his ritual, Hidan withdrew the pike. "Damn, haven't been able to finish a ritual in peace for ages." He cracked his neck, running a hand over the large cut that Shikamaru had left. He was gonna have to get Kakuzu to stitch that shut.

\---

Kakuzu was greatly enjoying his fight, as he knelt on Kakashi's chest, slowly withdrawing the heart from the Konoha nin's chest. The other two young shinobi helpless to do anything. With a final tug, Kakuzu wrenched Kakashi's heart from his chest, pulling it back within his own body. 

Ino and Chouji watched in horror as Kakashi's body gave one last jerk before he stilled completely.

Kakuzu laughed darkly as the mask that Kakashi's lightening had shattered started to reform with the addition of a new heart, "You two are going to die!"

Ino was shaking, what could she and Chouji do against this man, who had killed Kakashi-sensei with such apparent ease.

"Hurry up Shikamaru!" Ino muttered.

She and Chouji braced themselves to attack, but Kakuzu was faster, within a split second one of Kakuzu's reinforced fists had shot out smashing Ino's skull against a tree, she fell limp to the ground. Her face, or what was left of it, completely unrecognizable.

Chouji cried out as Ino fell, tears in his eyes he turned back to face his enemy, he knew he had no chance, but enlarging his fist he charged forward anyways. Kakuzu grinned wickedly, as he hardened his entire body, he let Chouji make the hit, as he lunged out with his hand, straight into Chouji's chest, wrapping his fingers around the boys heart. "Pathetic," he spat, before clenching his fist, crushing the tender organ.

Chouji went limp and Kakuzu withdrew his hand, tossing Chouji's body aside. 

"Glad to see you finished up quickly," Hidan said, dropping down next to Kakuzu, "Though I suppose going to collect that body now is out of the question."

"Unfortunately, that is one bounty I am going to have to let go. We had best move on, out of the Land of Fire," Kakuzu said moving over to pick up his cloak, from where he had thrown it before the fight.

Hidan tensed, "Fuck, there are more shinobi coming."

"Then let's go."

The two Akatsuki members disappeared as Team 7 arrived, not lingering long enough to even hear the beginning of Naruto's anguished cry.

FIN


End file.
